Considering there's something hidden
by EllyZeller
Summary: He refused to name whatever this feeling was: Derek's semi-confession of checking out Stiles' ass once is nothing to base a theory about reciprocated feelings


Notes: AU Drabble-ish inspired on this post julian-larson. tumblr post/31124217011

* * *

Considering there's something hidden...

by EllyZeller

* * *

Derek is a nice guy, even though he's a broody, mysterious dark looking guy to everyone. Stiles knows. They'd lived together for almost a year. They've gone from hating on each other's habits to screaming to the other when one of them had tests, and sharing quiet afternoons in front of the tv, or having take-out when they were too tired to cook.

They somehow, without noticing it, had developed some kind of domesticity that made his whole friends with benefits fantasy evolve into something he couldn't still name but that he was so willing to try and keep.

(Until Derek had to go for a whole year to study abroad)

Stiles had thought about "it" for the whole time, counting down the days until Derek's return.

(He refused to name whatever this feeling was: Derek's semi-confession of checking out Stiles' ass once is nothing to base a theory about reciprocated feelings)

He was getting out of the shower when the door to the apartment opened that thursday and Stiles' heart went crazy at Derek's deep voice grunting from the doorway. Wow, had a year really gone by that fast? This was bad, he was not ready for this, he didn't even know how not ready he was until his body betrayed him and walked him out of his room, stopping in front of a wide eyed Derek, mouth going dry at the way his light green eyes seemed to take on Stiles' body and oh god he remembered he was just wearing a towel this isn't good—

"Hey" Derek muttered softly, startling Stiles out of his panic, and Stiles felt like crying and laughing when he saw the green sparkling with something akin to warmth.

"You came early…" Stiles said in a whisper, and why the hell was he whispering?

"Yeah, missed my bed" oh my god Derek was whispering back and if that wasn't something Stiles would give up and maybe— "And I missed you"

Oh well, Stiles wasn't really expecting that.

"Wha-" Derek leaned in -when had they become so close?- and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles' lips, amber eyes widening in surprise, mouth slightly open when Derek broke the kiss. "Derek—! wha—aaaaaah"

"Shut up Stiles" the older man growled, burying his face in Stiles' neck, biting a trail down his collarbone to his left nipple, Stiles' whole body shuddering in delight because yes, please, it had been a long time, and he had been a good boy and Derek was licking and oh fuck is that Derek's hand snaking down his back because it sure feels like-

"Fuck Derek, please-"

"Looks like you missed me too..." Derek said in a low groan , eyes searching Stiles' amber ones.

There was a heartbeat and Stiles pulled Derek up to kiss him back, and who cares if his kiss lacked finesse, Derek was responding, and it was hungry and raw desire and oh dear this was really happening.

And Stiles had to bite his lips to refrain from whining because Derek was here, finally, after a whole year away from their apartment because of his exchange program in college, a whole year in which Stiles had barely received a call and spent his evenings buried in books to stop his mind from wandering to Derek, secretly stealing shirts from Derek's drawers and clutching them at nights to sleep, nurturing the idea of jumping on top of Derek as soon as he could because they were room mates, ok? sometimes even friends, but Stiles has eyes, and he can appreciate the greek body Derek has.

(Stiles can only curse his mind because it created a friends-with-benefit fantasy about them)

"Stiles?" Derek asked, nervousness colouring his voice, and Stiles had to mind kick himself because his silence could have confused Derek.

There was a heartbeat and Stiles lunged to kiss Derek back, and who cares if his kiss lacked finesse, Derek was kissing him back, and it was sloppy and messy but there was lust and raw desire and oh dear this was really happening.

Five minutes later he realized that making out against a wall, if hot, wasn't really comfortable, so when Derek started tugging the towel away Stiles jumped away and pulled Derek to the bedroom.

"Really" Derek said and then pulled the door open, and Stiles noted the corners of his mouth twitching so he walked back until his legs hit Derek's bed and laid down on his elbows.

"Trust me, my bedroom is messy right now" and with a small smile he lifted his hand towards Derek, prompting him silently to continue whatever they were doing before.

"It's always messy" Derek answered with a hint of amusement, and made his way to Stiles, a knee on the bed, hand hovering over Stiles', green eyes locking on amber ones, and Stiles knew then what was that unnamed feeling he'd been pushing away for a time now "Where were we?"

There were heated kisses, and soft, firm caresses that made Stiles' breath hitch and his back arch against the bed, Derek's hands touching him with gentleness and confidence, fingers tentatively brushing against his prostrate and making him so close, until he came between hot breaths and the scrape of teeth in his neck, his name leaving Derek's lips in a moan.

"You…" he gasped, eyes fixed in the ceiling, arms around Derek's shoulders, smiling a bit when he heard Derek almost purring against his neck.

"What?" Derek murmured sleepily, and rearranged himself so that he was lying half on top of Stiles, face resting in his chest.

And Stiles had to grin, because this was far from the awkwardness he imagined he would have to face after it. It actually felt real, almost normal.

"You should get a tattoo" He said, "here" and his hands traced a random pattern between Derek's shoulder blades, feeling a chuckle rumble against his chest. "I'm serious!" he said in mock hurt, playfully slapping Derek's ass, giving a startled yelp when Derek bit him.

"I'll consider it" Derek said, and he lifted his head, their eyes meeting and a smile warming his face.

I'm so deep for this guy, Stiles thought, and he couldn't fight smiling back, feeling grateful that maybe, he was being given the chance to keep whatever this would be.

And he would put his best effort to keep Derek with him.

* * *

Notes: So this was something that came and tore at me and i just- i had to write it. So I did. Thank you for reading! I-m also on tumblr and AO3 as thomaswillhiddles ;3


End file.
